Sirius Black's Daughter: The Real Story
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: She is searching for love, for family, and for redemption. And she shall find it.
1. Chapter 1

the story of sirius black's daughter

info:

full name: palmer mckae black

age: 15

height: 5'0''

weight: 97 pounds

mothers name: nikki black (half-blood)

father's name: sirius black (wizard)

date of birth: january 26, 1994

adoptive mother: jodi miller(muggle)

adoptive father: john miller (muggle)

adoptive siblings(all muggles): evan(17), cody(16), taylor(14), miranda(11), derek(7), jacob(6), nicole, jessica, amanda(triplets-1)

house: gryffindor

year: 5

hair color: red

eye color: green

skin: pale (freckles on nose)

style: emo/punk rocker

wand: birch, phoenix feather, 13 inches

patronus: golden retriever

animagus: white stallion

other: underweight, bright, funny, loves anime and cosplaying, has a fangirl crush on l(and sora and itachi and ash and roxas...), wears too much eyeliner

background: mother was killed trying to protect the potters on the night that they died. father was sent to azkaban after being framed by peter pettigrew. palmer was sent to live with adoptive muggle parents and was homeschooled by a friend of albus dumbledore until this year, where she will join the fifth year class at hogwarts. she has to join now because her adoptive parents were killed in a house fire. adoptive siblings have been sent to orphangage, while palmer will live with severus snape during the summer, by order of albus dumbledore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black's Daughter: The Real Story

(A/N: Again with my Charmed obsession. Palmer has all of Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Leo, Christy, Cole and Coop's powers. She's a powerful one. Her mother was a descendant of Melinda Warren. Because I'm weird.)

Chapter 2

Palmer took a deep breath, watching all the other eager children pile onto the train. They all had parents to see them off, and she found herself wishing she had someone to say goodbye to. Her heart gave a twinge as she thought of her parents: the mother she had never known, the father she had only seen in newspapers. Two years ago she could barely stand to read the papers with his photograph pasted on the front and "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?" tormenting her in huge letters every day.

She knew her father loved her, he had been sending her letters her whole life. She had every single one of them in the box in her trunk. It was small, wooden, painted emerald green and engraved with her initials. He had given her that box at birth, a gift for his one and only child.

After he had been arrested, he had to keep her a secret for her own sake. Only the person who sent the letters knew who she truly was. Now the secret was out and she was finally getting to go to Hogwarts. She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't bring herself to be.

Everyone had thought this was what she wanted, but what she really wanted was to be with her father. After her adoptive parents died, and their children were hauled off to various orphanages, he was all she had left in the world. To be entirely truthful, he was all she'd ever had. She had never really felt she was a part of her adoptive family, not completely anyway, despite how many times they told her they loved her as much as their own children.

She just wanted to be with the one person left in the world who cared about her, but she hadn't been brave enough to argue when Dumbledore told her to come to the school. Being with him might jeopardize her father's safety, she knew that, but nonetheless, it still hurt more than ever to be away from him…

The sound of a whistle blowing tore her from her thoughts. She climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. She sat staring out the window, lost in thought…

Also boarding the train at that time was a very famous boy and his not-so-famous best friends. His name was one of the most well-known among witches and wizards: Harry Potter. With him were his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They looked in compartment after compartment to find them all full. All except for one: the one with Palmer in it. Harry opened the door, and spoke to the strange girl sitting there.

"You, uh… mind if we sit here?" She looked up at him and shook her head. Harry look her over; she had red hair with a purple streak through it, pale skin, and the weirdest outfit he had ever seen.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with rainbow-coloured paint spatters all over it, a purple and black checkered tie with buttons on it. He thought one of them said "yaoi", but he had no idea what that meant. (A/N: lolz. I had to. XD) She had black fishnet arm warmers with wristbands over them. The wristband on her left arm was rainbow checkered, and the one on the right was black with a metal plate on it. Engraved into the plate was a strange symbol. (A/N: A Naruto symbol. Once again, had to. XD) She had a bright green tanktop under her shirt, and her pants were black and purple "Tripps" with chains hanging off of them. Her shoes were black and white Converses with safety pins stuck through them. She had black eyeliner around her eyes to try to hide the dark circles under them. Weirdest of all, on her head were plastic cat ears with a little bell attached to them (Neko ears lolz ). When you put it all together, it had a lasting effect on anyone who saw her. (A/N: This is what I wore to school today, so I thought I'd put it in. You'll notice I put a lot of my own personality in my fanfics. Like Willow in my Namine and Roxas, Palmer here, I could go on, but I won't.)

Palmer looked up at the black-haired boy. She stared right at his eyes. They were the most shocking shade of green she had ever seen. There were only one other pair of eyes the same colour: her own.

"I'm Palmer." Harry looked at her. She had a pretty name, it was unique like everything about her. He noticed that, unlike everyone else he had ever met, she was not staring at his scar, but directly into his eyes. He was both grateful and intrigued by this.

"I'm Harry. This is Ron and Hermione." Harry never took his eyes off hers. He noticed that once you got past the strange clothes, she was actually rather pretty. Her eyes were so deep, yet so hard to read. It was like being in a pool, and suddenly forgetting how to swim.

"You have a pretty name, Palmer. Is there a last name that goes with it?" Hermione had piped up, shattering the moment. For the first time since he had seen her, Palmer hesitated. But Hermione had only asked what her last name was…

_Could she have something to hide?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black's Daughter

(A/N: Yes, I know that Ron and Hermione had prefect duties that year and wouldn't be on the train with Harry, but it's a fanfic, so just go with it. This is _kinda _short, but I wrote it last night at like midnight, by the light of my phone. So now I'm typing while I'm supposed to be doing my homework… Oh well, my parents are with my brother at karate class anyways. )

Chapter 3

"I… don't really want to talk about that. It's a sensitive subject." Harry's brow furrowed, as did Hermione's.

"Your last name is a sensitive subject? Is it something to do with your parents?" Palmer sighed, shifting slightly in her seat.

"How about this: the three of you actually make conversation with me for a while, then I'll tell you if you still want to know."

"Fair enough." Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Ron spoke first:

"What's with the crazy outfit?" Palmer laughed, and Harry found himself liking the sound of it.

"I dress this way because I like to be different. I don't believe in following the crowd. I'm a non-conformist. Actually, to be more specific, I'm an anime-obsessed non-conformist." Ron looked confused.

"What's anime?"

"Anime is Japanese animation. Animes are usually based off of mangas, or Japanese comic books. I go to anime conventions every year. I go to Setsucon in January, Tekkoshocon in April, Animania also in April, Colossalcon in June, Tekko Half in October, and Tsubasacon in October as well." (A/N: All of which is true. I love anime conventions ) Ron nodded slowly.

"I see… that's kind of… weird." She laughed again, and Harry had to conceal his smile.

"I know. I'm a freak, but I'm damn proud of it." Harry spoke up:

"So what's your story? You don't look like a first year, but I've never seen you before." Piper smiled.

"No, I'm in fifth year, like you, I expect. My mom died when I was one, and I haven't seen my dad since then either. Although, he has written to me my whole life. I've lived with my adoptive parents and siblings most of my life. I've been homeschooled by a friend of Dumbledore's since I was eleven, but now I have to enroll in the school. My adoptive parents just died in a house fire. Their kids were sent to an orphanage and I'll be living with one of the teachers during the summer…" She had a sad, distant look on her face now. It was heart wrenching. "This is me with my adoptive family." She pulled a photograph out of her bag and handed it to Harry.

There was a large family standing there. In the back was a tired looking man and woman. Palmer was in front of them, in the very middle of all the children. There were two teenage boys, one on either side of her, with a hand on each of her shoulders. On one of the boys' sides was a teenage girl, and on the other side was a girl of about eleven. Each of the three girls (Palmer and her two sisters) had a baby girl in their arms. In front were two boys of about 7 or 8.

"Wow. Your parents had ten children?" asked Ron. Palmer nodded, looking sadly at the picture, at all the people she cared about, but would probably never see again.

"You said your dad is still alive, and he's been writing you all your life," said Harry. "Hasn't he come to see you yet?" She looked on the verge of tears now, and Harry regretted speaking. Her eyes stung and burned, threatening to overflow.

"No. He can't, it's too dangerous. You, Harry, you specifically, probably know my father better than his own daughter. His only child. I wouldn't be surprised if he loved you more, too. He always wanted a son… never a daughter…" She was really crying now, and unable to speak anymore. Years of hurt were pouring out of her, and she had no intention of stopping them.

"Palmer," Harry said. "Who is your father?" Palmer looked up, her eyes piercing him once more.

"My last name is Black."


End file.
